


Hold Me

by Sintharius



Series: Pumpkin Head And Zombie Dad [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintharius/pseuds/Sintharius
Summary: A quiet moment of shared feelings on Halloween night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).



> Songfic based on [Ebba Forsberg's Hold Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYXoEr8Gs5g).
> 
> A gift for the awesome Team Dad a.k.a. [Hawkefeathers](http://visor76.tumblr.com/) for putting up with all my asks XD
> 
> No beta, so any mistake is mine.
> 
> This is my very first fanfic - any constructive criticism is welcomed!

“Dance with me?”

Jack stared at Gabriel’s outstretched hand - the man was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

Overwatch’s Halloween party had ended some time ago, agents departing after a night full of booze, games and ghost stories.

He and Gabriel had offered to help with cleanup, but Ana insisted they take the night off because the pair had a mission right before Halloween and are probably tired according to her. They are not invalids, thank you very much – the mission did not take so much effort that they can’t help with the cleaning. 

Only when Angela and Reinhardt joined in that Jack and Gabriel finally surrendered.

Which resulted in Gabriel pulling Jack back to their shared room in front of the other agents.

McCree had laughed and teased them about “old men having private business” as they left, only to be whacked on the head by an unamused Hanzo. Lena’s catcalls and Hana’s grumbling of “dad making out with edgelord again, ew” went unheard.

In Jack’s hindsight, Ana and the others probably meant well by wanting him and Gabriel to have some alone time for themselves after the last mission. Their relationship was not a secret anymore – before the explosion and disbanding, they had to keep it down for the sake of appearances in both Overwatch and Blackwatch – but with the Recall, he was too old and tired to care about hiding. It helps that most of the old crew in this new Overwatch already know they were a couple. The new recruits wasted no time in following suit, "let the dads be happy" as Hana puts it. Ana had congratulated them for "getting their heads out of their asses" on the day Gabriel officially announced that he and Jack are back together again.

Jack just wanted to be with Gabriel for as long as he still can. He is not letting this second chance go to waste - not after all those years wasted fighting and hurting each other.

Which is why he found himself in the room he shared with Gabriel, still mostly in their Halloween costumes and facing each other.

Gabriel placed his pumpkin head on the coffee table – the thing looked ridiculous, but it fitted him and the outfit perfectly – before approaching Jack with the invitation to dance.

“I need to get rid of all this first.”

“Halloween won’t end in a few hours, it can wait.”

Jack huffed. “Fine” He slipped his hand into Gabriel’s, relishing the feel of their gloved fingers tangling together.

Gabriel was tapping through his phone. “I found this song while looking through some classics.” he placed the phone down on their nightstand as the music began to play.

_Hold me, just hold me please don’t ask me where I come from_  
_Oh what I cry these tears_  
_Just hold me, hold me please_

Jack placed his other hand on Gabriel’s shoulder as the other man slid his hand around Jack’s waist. The couple started moving together as the singer’s voice filled the small room.

Jack grinned. "Still sappy as always, I see"

"Pot, meet kettle."

"As far as I know, you were always the romantic comparing to me."

"Shut up, you are ruining the moment."

_Let me rest in the silence of your embrace_  
_Give me a moment and don’t make me explain_  
_Cuz all I need, and all I ask for_

They fell into a comfortable rhythm as the pair swayed to the soft guitar beats. Jack rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder, Gabriel buried his face in Jack’s silver locks.  
God, he had missed this… the intimacy between them. 

Their relationship had fallen into shambles some time after Jack’s promotion, as work consumed Jack and bitterness consumed Gabriel. After his resurrection, Reaper regretted being unable to protect Jack and vowed vengeance for many years – until he crossed paths with the vigilante known as Soldier: 76. 

Finding out that Jack was alive and behind the mask had possibly been one of the best days of his (undead) life.

When Soldier: 76 joined the new Overwatch, Reaper had not been far behind. Since then the pair have been practically inseparable, except when missions required them to be away from each other at times.

“Penny for your thought, Gabe?”

Gabriel was startled out of his reverie at Jack’s question. The younger man’s eyes are closed as he snuggled closer, wrapping both arms around his partner’s waist.

“It’s nothing…”

“Uh huh.”

Jack was clearly worried, but Gabriel was glad he did not pursue it further. Pointless to dwell on the past, anyway - what's done is done, no use worrying Jack with his cluttered thoughts.

Music was still playing in the background, however the couple has long stopped dancing. Gabriel cups Jack’s face with both hands – heedless of the white makeup being smeared on his gloves – and gently kissed his partner before leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you”

Jack blinked. Cornflower blue eyes – hidden behind blood red contacts and framed with black - crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

“I love you too”

They remained in each other’s arms for a while longer before Gabriel lets go of Jack and turned to the bathroom.

“Come on, we need to clean up. You look better without all that makeup”

“Oh Gabe, I thought you would love your own work”

“I prefer seeing you alive and well, not looking like you just crawled out of the grave”

Jack punched Gabriel in the shoulder. The other man just laughed.

That night, two old soldiers are tangled up in each other as they rested peacefully under the moonlight. 

_Hold me, just hold me please don't ask me where I come from_  
_Oh what I cry these tears_  
_Hold me, hold me please_

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write Pumpkin Reaper and Immortal Soldier: 76 together... the grumpy old men can now be undead together *sniff*
> 
> Got a question? Drop by at [Tumblr](https://sintharius.tumblr.com/) and hit me up!


End file.
